(R)—N-(3-(5-(2-cyclopropylpyrimidin-5-yl)-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine-3-carbonyl)-2,4-difluorophenyl)-3-fluoropyrrolidine-1-sulfonamide is a potent inhibitor of mutated forms of B-raf B, and can be useful for treatment of B-raf mediated diseases, such as metastatic melanoma, thyroid cancers and colorectal cancers. The compound and its synthesis have been described in WO 2012/109075. There remains interest in developing other versatile and facile processes for the efficient preparation of this and other biologically active molecules, especially, on an industrial scale.